Terrorizing Bella III
by Col. Rage-Shadow Dragon Leader
Summary: Bella has a terrible fear: She's deathly afraid of vampires. Now: to get her out of the attic!


**__****Terrorizing Bella III**

******Summary:** ___Bella has a terrible fear: She's deathly afraid of vampires. Now: to get her out of the attic!_

******Warnings:** ___Some language._

******Disclaimer:**___I do not own Twilight in any way. I only own the specific plot I write._

******AN:** ___Here is another comical adventure starring poor Bella and her deathly fears!_

* * *

"Bella, love. I beg you, come down from that attic." Edward pleaded, looking to the locked attic door.

Peter looked back to his claimed brother, Jasper, with a grin of amusement and horror. "What the fuck is goin' on, brother? You got a wacky ass human in my attic." He laughed.

Jasper slapped his head. "Shut up. She's not wacky. She's terrified of a ghost taking her form and other people's forms." He defended his human sister against his oldest vampire brother.

Sometimes...Peter needed to shut his mouth like Char had been trying to teach him since the 1800's.

"You brought other vampires with you, too." Char looked to the other veggie munchers who were in her living room, looking like a bunch of jack rabbits in hunting season. She deeply wondered what had happened to make Jasper Whitlock, God of War, turn up on their doorsteps with a human over his shoulder, and eleven vampires following him in without an invitation.

Of course, Charlotte wouldn't ever refuse entrance on her old Major.

"We apologize for the abrupt visit, Charlotte, Peter." Eleazar said to them, holding his wife's waist as they sat on the couch together.

Peter shrugged it of, not really caring for it. "Whatever, you know? I just want to know what the fuck is goin' on in my damn house." He demanded, wearing a grin at the humor of it all.

I mean...come on; a human was hiding in his attic. It was at least LITTLE hilarious.

Alice sighed at Peter's normal curiosity. "There's something following Bella." She disclosed in a low mutter.

"What is it?" Char asked worriedly, for the human and Alice.

She happened to like Alice as she was another woman she had known for a century about now, and for being the Major's mate. She was worried for the human hiding somewhere in her attic mainly. It was so dusty up there as she never cleaned it, and she wondered if it was healthy for a human that breathe that stuff in.

"We don't' know." Emmett shrugged in loss to the human drinkers. "All we know, is that it wants Bella, and it takes other people's forms. It followed us from Forks, to Alaska, and we think it may have come here." He shrugged it off with a slightly guilty face of leading a scaring, torturous thing after his sister to them.

Oops.

Peter looked sharply to the large vampire with a glare. "Why he ___hell_ would you bring this shit to my house? I have a bad feeling about this now. Thanks a lot, boy." He growled. His shit had spoken, and he didn't like it one bit.

"I thought of this." Jasper glared at him and defended his bear brother's name, knowing Peter would retract his statement immediately if it mean saving his own hide.

"It was an intelligent idea, Major." Peter corrected himself quickly.

Just like jasper and Char thought he would, which made Char roll her eyes at the bravado her husband had; even after knowing the Major for quite some time.

Peter hummed and attempted to fix what he messed up but being a good gentleman to the human in the attic. "Hey, uh...human; look, we can fix whatever is goin' on I promise, but we can't protect you in the attic." He pointed out logically and waited to see what would happen.

The Cullens listened for anything, but got a sneeze in response.

"Bless you." Char called out. She now knew that the human being up there was a bad idea.

Carlisle sighed with Edward who turned to him desperately; worrying over his breakable girlfriend once more this week.

They had been on he run for two and a half weeks now, just jumping place from place to get away from Bip.

"Carlisle, you know of her allergies What if she can't breathe?" Edward asked him frantically.

"Oh my!" Esme folded her hands worriedly with Alice going worry-mode again as well over Bella.

"She's breathing just fine, Edward. The sneezing is what I'm worried about. Bless you, Bella." Carlisle called when Bella sneezed again. He had to remain calm for the daughter he had upstairs sneezing her brains out, and for his frantic son who eyed him again in a silent message to find a way to get her down from this particular hiding place.

"Why?" Eleazar asked. "She's only sneezing." This might be another lesson he should learn. Starting off with human allergies and respiratory functions.

Tanya made an 'oh' sound in recognition. "Because, sneezing can stuff her nose. Which can also lead to difficulty in breathing; especially with all that dust up there. We don't want her breathing that unhealthy stuff in." She listed off her studies that she remembered.

She was sure Carlisle was proud of her from that look and nod on his face.

Rosalie sighed. "okay, one of us has to go up there and get her down forcefully." She didn't quite believe herself though. The last time they forced her down...

Best not think of it, if but for her sanity.

"After you." Jasper waved to the door in an invite. It received a glare from the blond vampire and a roll of his eyes. "You think we haven't thought of that, Rose? We're worried about that Bip thing, and her health."

"Bip?" Peter butted in sharply. "Who the hell is Bip, and why is it after your human?" He asked Jasper solely.

"She's ___my_ human." Edward glared immediately as well as making a claim over his love who was somewhere hiding in the very dust attic.

That was HIS human. Not anyone else's!

Peter placated him calmly. "Why is Bip after ___your_ human?" Better not agitate the boy. He smelled heavily mated, and obviously not to these vampires.

If you knew what he meant of course.

Alice sighed and answered for her brother who was still glaring at the human drinker. "We don't know. It knew her from her past apparently, but Bella won't talk about it. She's too scared, and the name itself makes her cry."

"Well, what is ___it_?" Char asked curiously, not saying the name.

"It takes shape of a person, and it can talk, touch, and do anything apparently. It's taking her fears to a whole new level as well." Carlisle explained as best as he could as he tried the door knob again.

Locked.

He could easily break it down and get Bella to bed safely, but it didn't seem like such a good idea for Bella's heart rate, and it wasn't due to adrenalin this time. He would have to think of something healthier for the poor girl he claimed as a daughter.

Irina hummed and tapped her chin with her long finger in thought. "Well, why don't we just...lure Bip to us, and away from Bella?" She asked everyone.

Emmett blinked at her. "What is this stroke of genius you're going on about, cousin?" He asked her with a grin that made Irina bring up her petite shoulders.

Kate agreed with her sister quickly. "Yeah! We think of something that we fear the most, and take it to a whole new level that Bella's fear can't reach!"

"But we don't know how large her fear is, or what this fear is now." Esme said softly, not really willing to try it, but ready to do anything to make Bella safe again.

"Us." Carmen pointed to every vampire in the room, making them all blink in response. "Think of it. Bip took my form, so...vampires. She's scared of vampires." Carmen nodded surely.

Edward looked heart broken, and even Peter pitied the poor thing like everyone else did instantly. "Bella's afraid of me?" He asked softly and full of devastation.

That was his worst fear; Bella fearing him.

"Of course not, sweetie! It's a misunderstanding! That's all!" Esme cooed, trying to reassure her poor son.

Eleazar nodded. "Yes. We can clear this up quickly. Bless you!" He called to Bella who sneezed once again.

"Don't give up on her! She obviously likes you if she's with you! And lays with you." Peter tried to brighten the mood with that one statement he had let out with a giant grin.

It made Edward receive two looks from his parents who folded their arms at him with Emmett and the Cullen teens nodding in appreciation of Edward FINALLY loosing his virginity with Bella.

Score.

"We've done it twice, okay?" Edward sighed at his parents, thankful that vampires can't blush. This was so embarrassing on being caught on having sex with Bella twice.

He wasn't ashamed. Of course not. It had been wonderful both times, and he would remember forever, but being caught on doing it by his parents...bogus. If anyone used that word anymore.

"How was it?" Rosalie asked him, honestly curious on what it was like for him to have sex with a human; and Bella at that.

"Incredibly hot." He said to her immediately and honestly.

"Edward!" Esme scolded,

"What? I'm not ashamed in the slightest of admitting what it was like with Bella and I in a very intimate moment." Edward said honestly with a single nod.

"You know? It's even better when you get her to -" Emmett was cut off.

"Emmett!" Esme and Carlisle exclaimed together.

Emmett jumped in shock, getting snickers from the Denali's and Whitlock's. "What? I'm giving him future intimacy tips! What do you think I do all day? Dream of Rosie's sexy body, butt fuckin' naked, while she does this neat trick with her -"

"Emmett!" Rosalie joined with her parents to prevent him from saying anything further.

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed of, Rose. You're very talented." Emmett commended her very seriously.

"Well thank you, baby." Rosalie smiled with her ego growing in full, getting a roll of eyes from Peter, forgetting she was miffed at him for telling them – or trying to – about what they do in bed.

"Focus on Bella and her heart racing fear." Jasper helpfully steered them both back on track.

"I can't believe we're siblings." Alice sighed heavily.

"I can't believe the human is joinin' you guys. Damn." Peter laughed, having a good time now with the veggie munchers

"Enough talk of intimacy. We'll discuss this later." Carlisle decided, looking to Edward at the last part, where Edward gave a shrug. "For now: we get Bella out of the attic. Bless you." Carlisle told Bella who sneezed again, and sniffed, before sneezing again.

"Poor thing." Char cooed in sympathy.

"I have an idea." Peter returned in the hall by rounding a corner – when he left, Jasper had no idea – with a cane/stick and and hit the ceiling with it. "GET OUTTA MY ATTIC!" He shouted.

"You'll scare her!" Kate snatched the thing out of the human drinker's hands as quick as vampirely possible.

"The poor thing is going to have a heart attic." Tanya scolded the vampire who rolled his eyes.

"You have to be firm with children. I know this fact. Bella, you have two minutes to come down from that attic!" Peter ordered her firmly eyes trained on the attic door and arms crossed.

"I am out of the attic." Bella's voice told them with a waver in her voice, standing near another door, looking confused and worried when Edward looked to her with a rather white face, to the door, and back again.

"Bella?" Rosalie whispered.

She nodded slowly. "Whose in the attic?"

Char looked over the girl. "Who the fuck is in my house?" She asked Emmett.

"Why does everyone blame me automatically when something goes wrong?" Emmett asked at last while holding out his arms, looking at Rosalie who shrugged. She didn't know the answer. She just did.

Peter poked the girl. "Name?" He demanded.

"Bella." Bella told him in a whisper. Who was this dude poking her?

Peter poked her again. "Age?"

"Seventeen." She whispered, looking spooked when someone sneezed upstairs. "Bess you." She whispered to whoever was up there out of curtsey.

"How many times have you had sex?" Rosalie asked her suspiciously, thinking this could be Bip.

Bella blushed through the roof.

Scratch that thought off the list. It was really Bella; blush and all.

"It's Bella." Emmett nodded in confirmation and looked to the attic door. "if your here, whose up there?" he pointed to the door.

Peter snatched his stick back. "GET OUT!" He demanded loudly and kicked down his attic door, unafraid like the others were as he stormed up the stairs, and they all jumped back.

He received impressed, but frightened, looks from the others. Edward took Bella's hand and peeked up the attic where Peter was shouting at whatever was up there.

"Bella, why were you in that room?" Carlisle asked peeking in the room Bella came out of. It was just a regular room with a ruffled bed.

The human pointed to Char who raised a brow and Carmen flushed.

She knew what happened already.

"Char said I could take a rest in the room." Bella whined lowly; she knew what happened as well.

Char shook her head quickly. "Sweetie, I've been here tryin' to get you outta my attic for two and a half hours now." She said softly, not afraid like her husband who came down the stairs alone with a huff and his cane thingy.

"Well whatever it is, it's gone now." Peter shrugged. "Don't be scared, Edward's human. You're safe with me." He said cheerfully to Bella who had tears in her eyes anyway.

Who was this dude?

Alice looked over her best friend. "Bella, how long have you been in that room?" She wondered.

"Maybe three hours at least? I took a nap at eleven, and woke up when I heard a thump out here on the roof or something. I thought Emmett did something to Char's roof." Bela informed softly, inching away slowly with Edward from the unbarracaded attic and to the living room where the Denali's were.

Emmett shook his head. "It wasn't me. That was Peter hitting the roof with a cane thingy to get you down from the attic." He told her honestly and moved a wardrobe he got from a room, in front of the open attic doorway. "Why does everyone blame me again?" He looked to Esme this time who shrugged as well.

She just blamed him automatically as well. Like it was her instincts telling her to, that wasn't her mothering instinct.

Tanya looked over the human slowly. "How do we know this is her?" She asked in a low tone that Bella didn't hear.

Rosalie glared. "Bella blushes at everything. Ask her a sex question. If she blushes: it's her." She muttered back, but defensive over her newly claimed sister.

Eleazar took this one. "Bella, if I may ask: how intimate have you and Edward been?" he asked innocently.

Bella blushed fiercely, like Edward wanted to. "Um...we had...sex twice." She whispered fully embarrassed, but not lying.

She liked having sex with Edward like he did, but it was embarrassing to talk about.

"About that." Esme cut in like a mother would, her hand on her hip. "Were you two safe?" She asked pointedly about them using a condom since Bella was human.

Edward wanted to blush as red as Bella was, which received a chuckle from Peter. "Yes. We were safe." He muttered, still holding Bella's hand.

"how did you get condoms? I never saw you buy any." Alice asked them both pointedly.

Bella blushed harder if possible. "My dad bought them. He said...he knew about my...urges...and he wanted me to be safe."

"it was so embarrassing." Edward grumbled.

Carlisle nodded. "Good. At least someone thought ahead." he clicked his tongue at both of them forgetting the Bip in the attic moment for the safety of the human-vampire couple.

Bella and Edward both nodded.

Jasper halted everything. "But Bella. I thought Charlie was at a convention for three months?" He asked her curiously and in a lost fashion. How had he bought the condoms...if he was in Norway with the police counsel or something?

Forget that...how was he at their house two weeks ago if he's in Norway?

Bella blinked. "Huh?" She went white once more.

Emmett flushed a rather white color. "He was at our house." he whispered.

"We spoke to him." Rosalie whimpered.

"I touched him." Alice gasped, wanting a hot shower this very second.

Bella went even whiter and Tanya sat her down in fear of her passing out. Kate had sat Edward down since she felt the same way about him. Even though he was a vampire.

"Oh my god." Esme breathed out looking to Carlisle.

"It's Charlie?" Carlisle blinked.

"Charlie is Bip?" Kate asked.

"Who's Charlie?" Carmen questioned.

"Bella's father." Edward breathed out lowly.

"...the fuck?" Emmett cursed.

* * *

___I know it's short, but I wanted to save the rest for the last one where they will have traveled to Italy! Bring in the Volturri!_


End file.
